


The Sword, The Stone, and The Stable Boy

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Ancient Kingdom, Cruel Argents, Good Stiles, Kind Derek, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Servants, Stable boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: An ancient kingdom without a king. A good and brave knight. A good and loyal page. And a magic sword placed inside of a stone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Sword, The Stone, and The Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Stiles is eighteen and Derek is twenty five.

The ancient Kingdom of Albion has no ruler. In the capital city of Kaerlud, the Wizard De Acon, through his magic, has placed a sword in a large granite stone. He has told all of the knights of the kingdom that any person who can remove the sword from the stone will be the rightful king of Albion. Through many years, no person, knight or commoner, has been able to remove the sword from the stone.

Sir Derek Hale rode up to the stable and blacksmith shop on his golden stallion. He rode through the door and dismounted. The stable boy grabbed the horse's reins and bowed his head to the knight. Derek looked at the boy and smiled.  
"Thank you", he said.  
The boy blushed.  
"You're welcome, my lord", he replied.  
Derek looked at the boy. The boy was slender, with pale skin scattered with small moles and freckles. His hair was thick and brown. He had large amber gold eyes and long eyelashes. He had a small turned up nose and a large pink cupid's bow mouth.  
'Beautiful', Derek thought.  
The boy looked at Derek. He was tall and muscular, with an olive complexion. He had thick black hair and a black beard. He had large blue green eyes flecked with brown and long eyelashes. He had a long nose and large red lips.  
'Handsome', the boy thought.  
The owner of the stable came rushing over, bowing to Derek as he did so.  
"How may I help you, my lord?", he asked.  
"I need to have my hose reshod", Derek replied. "How long will it take?"  
"No time at all, my lord", the man replied. "My name is Gerard Argent, and this is my daughter Kate and my wife Victoria. They will help me with my work. You may sit in my garden while you wait if you wish to".  
Derek looked at him.  
"No", he said. "I will sit on that bench instead. I wish to watch you while you work".  
"Yes, my lord", Argent replied.  
As Derek turned toward the bench, Argent spoke to the stable boy in an angry voice.  
"Don't just stand there", he said. "This is none of your business. Go to your cell, you worthless lackey! I'm sorry that I ever bought your servitude!" As the boy turned to leave, Derek walked back over.  
"Silence!", he said to Argent. "I wish to talk to the boy. Let him sit with me on the bench".  
A look of fear came over Argent's face.  
"Yes, your lordship", he replied. "As you wish, sir".  
Derek motioned for the boy to come with him. He smiled at him.  
"It's alright", he said gently. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you".  
"Thank you, my lord" the boy replied. He smiled at Derek.  
They sat down together on the bench.  
Derek smiled again.  
"My name is Derek Hale", he said. "What is yours?"  
"Stiles, my lord", the boy replied. "Stiles Stilinski".  
"How old are you?", Derek asked.  
"I'm eighteen, my lord", Stiles replied.  
"Tell me about how you came to be here, working in this stable", Derek said.  
Stiles sighed.  
"Well", he said, "when I was twelve, my parents were killed in an accident. I don't have any other relatives, so I was taken by the authorities to be an indentured servant. I was sold to the Argents for a period of ten years. The last six years have been difficult for me. The Argents work me mercilessly. They give me rags to wear and lock me in a cold, drafty cell at night, with only a blanket to keep me warm. They feed me only gruel for my meals. They punish me for the smallest things, by whipping me with a switch. They call me lackey, and dog, and insect, and tell me that I am nothing, that I am beneath them".  
Tears began to run down his cheeks. Derek held his hand.  
"Tell me more", Derek said.  
"Despite all of that", Stiles said, "I try to remain cheerful and cooperative. And I do my job without complaint. But it doesn't do any good. They still abuse me".  
Derek could tell that Stiles was telling the truth.  
Argent approached the bench.  
"Your horse is reshod now, my lord", he said. "I hope that you are satisfied with the work".  
Derek stood up and pulled Stiles up with him. They walked over to the horse. Derek looked at each of the horse's hooves.  
"It will do", he said. "Here are four copper pence for your work".  
"Thank you, my lord", Argent replied. "That's very generous". He bowed his head and grinned.  
"And I wish to buy this boy's contract from you", Derek said. "I will give you two gold sovereigns for it".  
Argent's greedy little face lit up.  
"Two gold sovereigns!", he said. "Of course, my lord. That's more than generous, my lord", he said.  
Stiles looked at Derek with gratitude.  
"Alright, then", Derek said. "Get your things, Stiles, and we will leave this place".  
"All I have is the clothes that I wear, my lord", Stiles replied.  
"Then climb on my horse with me", Derek said.  
Derek mounted his horse and Stiles climbed on and sat behind him.  
Derek turned to the Argents and spoke to them.  
"I see how you have been treating this boy", he said angrily. "And I'm not happy about it. So from now on I will be watching you closely. And if you mistreat your next stable boy the way that you have mistreated Stiles, then I will have you arrested!"  
The Argents looked at Derek in fear and bowed their heads.  
"Yes, my lord", they said.  
Derek and Stiles rode out of the stable toward Derek's house.  
"Thank you, my lord", Stiles said.  
"You're welcome, Stiles" Derek replied. "How would you like to be my page? My attendant. I assure that your life will be better than it was with the Argents".  
"Oh, yes, my lord!", Stiles said happily. "That would be wonderful!"  
Derek smiled.  
"And in private, you may call me Derek", he said.  
"Yes, Derek", Stiles replied.

They rode up to Derek's house. Stiles had never seen such a large and luxurious mansion. They dismounted and Derek's groom took the horse to the stable.  
They entered the Great Hall of Derek's house, and Derek introduced Stiles to his servants as his new page. Then Stiles was taken to the kitchen for a good meal. After that, Stiles was bathed in a warm bath by a manservant. Derek took him upstairs to a small bedroom. There was a bed with warm blankets and sheets on it.  
"Stiles", he said, "this will be your bedroom. It's next to mine, through this door. I have some of my younger brother's clothes here, and you can wear them until I buy you some clothes of your own tomorrow".  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles replied. "My own bed! When do I begin my duties?"  
"Starting tomorrow", Derek said. "I will train you in how to be my page".  
"Do you have any family other than your brother?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "My parents and my two sisters. They and my brother all live in the country, many miles from here".  
"Have you no one in the city?", Stiles asked.  
"No", Derek replied. "I'm not married, and I don't have a boyfriend".  
"Neither do I", Stiles said.  
They smiled at each other.

The next day Derek bought new clothes for Stiles. And he began training him in the duties of a royal page. In the next few weeks, Derek treated Stiles with kindness, and never punished him. He was clothed and fed very well, and enjoyed his warm little bed every night. For the first time in years, Stiles was happy. Every day he smiled and hummed little tunes as he went about his work. Derek smiled to see Stiles so happy.  
And Stiles became a very good page. Derek was amazed at how hard working, quick, intelligent, and intuitive Stiles was. He became Derek's trusted assistant.  
And feelings were developing between them. Feelings of love. They both knew how they felt, but didn't act upon them. But they became friends. Derek had given Stiles a horse of his own, and they rode together every day.  
On one beautiful sunny day, they rode out into the country together. They tethered their horses on some trees by a blue river, and sat down on the bank together. They laughed and talked and enjoyed themselves. Suddenly they looked at each other. Then they kissed, sweetly and passionately.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.  
That night, Stiles slept in Derek's room. And they made tender, passionate love together. Afterwards they held each other close.  
"Stiles my true love, will you marry me?", Derek asked.  
"Yes Derek, my true love. I will gladly marry you", Stiles replied.  
"Then next week we will be married", Derek said.  
"That will be wonderful", Stiles replied.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied.

The next day was the tournament where all of the knights jousted with each other. Stiles watched from the stands as all of the knights jousted with their blunted lances. Derek won his joust. Then the knights had sword fights with their sword edges blunted. In the middle of Derek's swordfight, his sword broke in half. He motioned for Stiles to come down from the stands.  
"Stiles dear", he said, "get on your horse and hurry home. Bring me my other sword so that I can finish the tournament".  
"Yes, dear", Stiles replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can".  
"Please hurry, Stiles", Derek said.  
Stiles got on his horse and rode as fast as he could back toward the house. Halfway there he noticed something. In a clearing beside the road there was a large granite stone with a sword sticking out of it.  
'I'll just borrow that sword for Derek', Stiles thought. 'I'll get it to him quicker, and later I will return it'.  
He dismounted and approached the stone. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled on it, and the sword easily came out of the stone. He mounted his horse and quickly rode back to the tournament. When he got there, he ran up to Derek with the sword.  
"Here, Derek", he said. "This looks like a good sword".  
Derek looked at the sword in amazement. He recognized it.  
"Where did you get this sword, Stiles?' he asked.  
"It was stuck in a large stone by the road", Stiles replied. "And I thought that it would be quicker to borrow it, so I pulled it out".  
Derek swallowed.  
"Come on, dear", he said. "Let's go back to the stone. I want to see it for myself".  
They got on their horses and rode back to the stone.  
"Put the sword back in, Stiles", Derek said.  
Stiles put the sword back into the stone.  
Derek tried to pull it back out, but couldn't do it.  
"Pull the sword out again, Stiles", Derek said.  
Stiles pulled it out again.  
Then Derek had Stiles put the sword back into the stone.  
Derek knelt before Stiles and kissed his hand.  
"You are undoubtedly the true King of Albion", Derek said.  
They returned to the tournament, which was just ending.  
Derek told the other knights that he had something interesting to show them. They were curious, so they all mounted their horses and followed Derek and Stiles back to the stone.  
They all got off their horses and stood looking at Derek.  
"Why are we here at the stone, Derek?", Sir Scott asked.  
"Yes, what is this about?", Sir Isaac asked.  
"It's a challenge", Derek replied. "I want to see if any of you can pull the sword out of the stone".  
"But you know that over the years we have all tried to do it, Derek", Sir Jackson said. "And none of us have been able to pull it out. So why ask us now?"  
"Just humor me", Derek replied. "Just try again. I want to see if any of you can pull it out".  
All of the knights shook their heads and chuckled in amusement.  
Then each knight took turns trying to pull the sword out of the stone. They pulled with all of their strength, but none of them could budge it.  
"Now I'll try", Derek said.  
He pulled on the sword with all of his strength, but to no avail. The sword remained wedged into the stone.  
"Now", Derek said, "my page will try to pull the sword out of the stone".  
All of the knights laughed.  
"Pull out the sword, Stiles", Derek said quietly.  
Stiles easily pulled the sword out of the stone and held it in his right hand. He raised it up to the sky.  
Suddenly a shaft of golden light came down from the sky and bathed Stiles and the sword in it's glow.  
All of the knights gasped open mouthed and fell to their knees before Stiles, bowing their heads to him.  
"Your Majesty", they all said.  
Derek knelt and kissed Stiles' hand.  
"I am now and forever will be your liege knight, Your Majesty", he said.  
Stiles smiled at Derek.  
"You are and forever will be my liege knight", Stiles replied. "And you will be my first counsellor and advisor of my reign".  
That day Stiles was taken to the royal palace and crowned king.

The next day Stiles and Derek went on their horses with the palace guards to see the Argents. The Argents fell on their knees in fear before Stiles.  
"I remember your cruelty and abuse to me when I was your servant", Stiles said. "And now that I am king, I could have your heads for it".  
The Argents trembled before Stiles and begged for mercy.  
"However", Stiles continued, "I shall be merciful toward you. I shall show you more mercy that you ever showed me. Instead of beheading you, I will banish you from my kingdom forever. But beware. If you ever return, I shall have you beheaded".  
Stiles allowed the Argents to gather their belongings. Then the palace guards marched them down to the docks. They were placed upon one of the king's best ships, and kept under heavy guard by a squad of soldiers.  
"I am banishing you to the far away land of the Russ", Stiles said. "And I am sending their king a letter asking him to keep an eye on you".  
Stiles smiled.  
"And you had better wear your heaviest clothing there", he added. "I understand that it gets very cold there in the winter".

The next week Stiles made Derek into a prince, and he and Stiles were married.  
Stiles was a good king. He built a new capital city and called it Cavalon. There he set up a Round Table, where all of his knights could voice their opinions openly. And he listened to all of their opinions with an open mind. He also listened to all of his subject's opinions with an open mind, and made sure that all of his subjects, both rich and poor, had good and prosperous lives. He always remembered the poverty and suffering of his youth, and loved all of his subjects dearly.  
The people all loved him, and they called him Good King Stiles.  
And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the legend of The Sword in The Stone.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
